A Sutrah is an object that is used by a person performing Salat as a barrier between himself and one passing in front of him. Salat is the practice of physical prayer for the religion of Islam. The most important obligatory ritual for all Muslims is the Salah, which is the five daily prayers that all Muslims are required to pray each day. Traditionally, a Sutrah is placed in front of a praying individual and serves as a symbolic barrier between that individual and anyone passing in front of that individual. Traditionally, the person praying should be positioned at less than or equal to three forearms' length away from the Sutrah. The Sutrah's height must be no less than one forearm's length, whereas its width has no stipulated size.
Muslims that carry out the five daily prayers must use a Sutrah while facing Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Muslims are often forced to use inanimate objects around them such as trees, walls, cars etc. as a Sutrah to carry out the five daily prayers. The use of these inanimate objects may be problematic for Muslims that must frequently travel. Because the Sutrah is an obligatory practice of the Muslim religion, which consists of over two billion people worldwide, many individuals would benefit from a travel friendly Sutrah.